The present invention relates to positioning systems of the type which position tools and the like in predetermined orientation.
More particularly, the invention relates to industrial robot systems and tool (or equipment) positioning systems which normally position such tools or equipment in predetermined orientation.
Some of these robots or systems exhibit a tendency to lose their orientation, i.e. to simply "drop down" when electrical power to them is removed, either intentionally (e.g. end of shift) or accidentally (e.g. power outage). Tools or equipment (such as measurement devices) mounted on such robots or systems can be damaged as a result of such "dropping down", which can be a rather expensive process overall.